girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Upstate/@comment-26896201-20160705103200/@comment-27418159-20160708192753
+CrazyReaderBlueFries:I think the part in girl meets Texas part 2 should of been a huge clue when Maya said:Look don't you think if I had romantic feelings for you I would just come right out and say it? But I don't. Also in girl meets yearbook she said:Riley Matthews is the best person I can be. Then in Texas part 3 Lucaya can not communicate very well she dumps a smoothie on his head,Then at one point Lucas says its always been Riley even though Maya pushed her basically Maya and Lucas never had feelings for each other to start off. Plus when Riley asked if the only reason Maya was "in love" with Lucas is because She(Riley)is in love with Lucas then Maya said I don't know we'll find out when Iam me again.i don't think anyone associated Maya's clothes being like Riley's is because no one knew Shawn was going through an identity crisis too.Plus Zay in Texas part 3 says Riley and Lucas are not like brother and sister they have a lot in common then he describes Lucaya as liking each other a lot better when they bicker and argue like siblings in the friend zone. Plus Maya would not have let Riley have Lucas if Maya wanted to be with him as his happy ending.Basically in the pilot all Maya did was fake date Lucas to show boys and girls are like to Riley then after that Maya pushes Riley towards Lucas to talk to him. Basically Maya was setting Riley up with Lucas. Plus if you notice Maya kind of Spent 1 year Maybe 2 years not saying if she felt anything romantic for Lucas herself that were actually her own feelings because in season 1 you notice she tries to get with Josh,then in season 2 in the new world she fakes marries Farkle then in tale tell tot she is still waiting for Josh she told Josh in game night that she's in it for the long game. Basically Maya did the same thing as Shawn did with Cory&Topanga in boy meets world With Riley and Lucas in girl meets world she put them to together,Maya faked asked him to go out with her so he would go out with Riley. Plus Maya said in first date :Iam never going out with Lucas he's never gonna go out with me do you really think I would hurt you that way" then at one point she says she's not gonna marry Lucas. Then in triangle I think or one the season 3 that aired Riley mentions Maya having 5 husbands and one of them not being Lucas then Riley herself says she will have 1 husband(which Iam guessing will be Lucas) basically I feel like Maya just Kind of confirmed her true feelings for Lucas in a way she says I fell in Love with your family lifestyle and everything you had and I wanted it for myself.Iam Guessing everything includes Lucas. Because Maya said no matter which one of them he choose he would still be choosing Riley because Maya was turning into a mini Riley and did not want to go back Mayaville. Plus In Texas Maya stayed quiet at first then she answered but all she said was of course i like you you're a nice guy. But she never said she was in love with him she just said she liked him and my guess is she likes him because he makes Riley happy. And Maya cares about Riley's happiness Maya always smiles when she sees them together like in girl meets friendship when Lucas puts Riley On the white horse and called her princess. Plus also in New Years when Riley turned Charlie down and Lucas and Maya both ate their question cards without answering because they did not want to lie and say they were attracted to each other. Plus Lucas gets jealous of Charlie when Riley is present.Season 1 Made It extremely Clear Riley&Lucas were crushes,Season 2 Made it extremely clear Riley&Lucas were almost in love&Now Season 3 is making it even more extremely Clear that Riley&Lucas are defientely in love they just do no Want to hurt Maya just incase she has actual real romantic feelings for him which no one even knows if she does or not since she needs to find herself and stop being Riley and decide on whether or not she has romantic feelings for Lucas or not.